western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Here Was a Man
is the fourth episode of the first season of Deadwood. It first aired on April 11, 2004. Plot Swearengen directs Farnum to buy back the Garret claim. Garret's wife, Alma, prevails on Calamity Jane and Wild Bill for help with the claim issue. Hickok's respect for Bullock grows and, as a result, he commissions Bullock to do a review of the Garret claim. An ailing colleague, Andy Cramed, rejoins the Bella Union, and Wild Bill's run of luck at poker ends abruptly. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) With *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) And *Keith Carradine (as Wild Bill Hickok) Guest Starring *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick) *Timothy Omundson (as Brom Garret) *Garret Dillahunt (as Jack McCall) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Ricky Jay (as Eddie Sawyer) *Gareth Williams (as Smallpox Victim) *Zach Grenier (as Andy Cramed) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Nicolas Survoy (as Captain Massie) Co-Starring *Larry Cedar (as Leon) *Tom Simmons (as Poker Player) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Lauren Schaffer *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: James Glennon, A.S.C. *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Consulting Producer: Jody Worth *Produced by: Scott Stephens *Producer: Davis Guggenheim *Co-Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Directed by: Alan Taylor Closing credits *Associate Producer: Kathryn Lekan *Executive Story Editor: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Unit Production Manager: Hilton H. Smith *First Assistant Director: Mark Tobey *Second Assistant Director: Ken Roth *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Consultant: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinators: Allan Graf & Mike Watson :Stunts: *Toby Holguin *Tom Morga *Kevin Reid *Jason Rodriguez *Monty Stuart : *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Casting Associate: Michelle Levy *Redboard Liaison: Bernadette McNamara *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Jon Mallard *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Script Supevisor: Gabi Endicott *Add'l 2nd 2nd Asst. Directors: Shannon Hawkins, Hillary Schwartz & Scott Schaeffer *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Set Decorator: John Brown *Property Master: Doug Randall *Asst. Property Masters: James Clark, DuPree Dial & Christopher A. Schultz *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelly *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Dale DeStefani *Construction Foreman: Fred Deyoe *Toolman: Chris Ruvuelta *Labor Foreman: Johnny Molina *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita Jr. *Leadman: Gary Brewer *On Set Dresser: Cynthia Rebman *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Set Dressers: John Brewer, James Bolle,*John F. Horning & John Boucher *Stand-By Painter: John Passanante *Stand-By Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Greensman: David Harris *Gaffer: Jeremy Launais *Best Boy Electric: Tim Speed *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Victor Worrell *Dolly Grip: Brian Saunders *Special Effects By: Ultimate Effects, John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Ricardo Figalan, Paul Sokol & Frank Pope *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Additional Craft Service: James Lemus & Eric Turner *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Make-Up Artists: Brian McManus & Deborah McNulty *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Josee Normand *Asst. Hair Stylist: Peter Tothpal *Hair Stylists: Viviane Normand, Susan Schwary & Angela Gurule *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Bud Clark *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Sarah Guthrie *B Cam Operator: Bill Gierhart *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Daniel Taylor *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun :Electricians: *Billy Gunn *Sean M. Ginn *Bill Greenberg *Duane Katz *Jimmy Scott : :Grips: *Tracy Jackson *Mike Muller *Rico Priem *Ryan von Lossberg *Richard Nasworthy : *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew :Wranglers: *Gary Mouw *Diana Smith *Clay Lilley *Davie Rodgers *Steve Hanna *Noel Phillips : *Sound Mixer: David Kirschner *Boom Operator: Jeffrey A. Humphreys *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Howard Ericksson *Catering By: Deluxe *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Don Varela :Drivers: *Steve Pistone *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Elmer Osorio *Lyle Atkins *Rocky Chiusano *Lenny Rogel *Ronald Brown *Edwin Smith *James Boniface *Jack Kilgore *Andre Veluzat : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Taylor Toole & Zach Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Mr. Guggenheim: Bo Anderson *Production Accountant: Michelle Antoinette Cadena *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Karen Scarborough *2nd Asst. Accountant: Traci Lynette Martin *Accounting Clerks: Raymond Hanj & Maxine Brooks *Welfare Worker: David Queirolo *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Central Casting, Franklyn S. Warren :Production Assistants: *Keith Potter *Mollie M. Stallman *Dino Bozikovic *Joe May *Zach Hunt *Angela Bartolomeo *Kimberly Bostwick *Fiona Dourif *Stefan Epprecht *Alexandra Grossi *Billy Hall *Alexander Hudson *Yuka Kadono *Harry Limauro IV *Shaheed Qaasim *Elizabet Milch *Jennifer Wolf : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Vanessa Grayson *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Robin Maybin Hensley *Assistant Editors: James Stellar, Jr. & Mark Hartzell *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Designer: Stephen H. Flick *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch, Motion Picture Studio :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No Animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - Here Was a Man - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Here Was a Man - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Here Was a Man - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Here Was a Man - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Here Was a Man - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Here Was a Man - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links *Here Was a Man on IMDb *Here Was a Man on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 1 episodes